the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nomad: Secrets of the Corrupted Captian
Nomad: "Secrets of the Corrupt Captain" is an international story taking place in New York City and New Orleans on January 21st to the 22nd, 2016. Steve calls in a favor with Nick Fury Jr. for information on Alexander Pierce only to learn what he wants is in New Orleans, he teams up with Falcon coming into trouble on the way. Background The Story Steve and Nick Fury meet up in Battery Park and speak about Alexander Pierce, John Walker and the current state of S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve asks for information about John Walker and Fury says he cannot give that to him. He then slides a cup of coffee over to him and under the cup contains the words "They're always listening." And a USB drive containing information. The focuses pans over to John Walker where he's with his team having a meeting about a one of Manhattan's biggest terrorist organizations. The same organization that has attacked the One World Trade center. Pierce comes into the room and tells the team about a press conference taking place today and that they all need to attend considering they are the face of America at the moment. They arrive at the press conference where John makes his identity known and announces that he'll be the one and only Captain America and that he'll surpass Steve Rogers. The focus then pans over to Steve Rogers where he arrives at his base of operations to access the USB drive. He logs into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database and he's greeted to multiple files on John Walker. Cap reads his backround information and finds out about his origin. John Walker and his step-brother Michael Cooper both shared a childhood together with a 5 year age difference. John's mother was a junkie who was never really home and Michael's father was an abusive cheating drunk. Michael's father used his riches for himself and he let the money he received from his job get to his head and it changed the way he acts to his own family and others, turning him into a selfish Jerk. To escape from this life John and Michael joined the Army together when John turned 20. Two years in the Army Michael was shot and killed in front of John. It was an Saudi Arabian terrorist that has killed him. John was infuriated and killed him in the most brutal way, jumpstarting his racist character. Two yearslater he was honorably discharged and 6 months later he joins SHIELD as one of their top agents. The focus then pans over to John Walker and his teach, they're getting ready to raid the terrorist organization. Walker puts his shield on his back and puts his helmet on and leads his team into the base. They arrive at the base and they start fighting. As they are fighting Steve is watching bodycam footage of one of John Walker's raids when he was just an Agent. The other agents had rifles and shotguns, Walker only had a pistol and a combat knife. As Steve watched John Walker brutally kill his victims, Walker and his team are killing terrorists. Walker beheads one of the terrorists with the shield and looks down at him calling him a towelhead. Steve watches Walker slit his victims throats and shoots the next in the head. By the time the footage is over Walker is finished with his raid and is already planting the explosives. Steve clicks on his 'Captain America' file and reads the background information. As Steve is reading his file something catches his eye. Walker has the Super Soldier Serum in his system. As Steve figures this out Walker would've detonated the explosives and he blew the base to hell. Steve calls Fury and speaks in a coded language to prevent any Agents from listening in. Steve asks for Alexander Pierces' file and Fury tells him it's in New Orleans. He then asks him the last Super Soldier Serum was recreated by Armin Zola when he was working on The Winter Soldier project. Steve continues reading the file after hanging up and see's that the Serum was created by Jason Ricketts, Pierce's top scientist. Steve suits up in his Nomad outfit and visits Rickets in his own home at night. Rickets is awaken and Steve pins him against the wall and questions him. He reveals his real name to him proving that Nomad really knows who he is, Stefan Zola Jr., Grandson of Armin Zola. Steve then learns that a formula was made by Armin and it was passed down to HYDRA agents in his family. He reveals that he's a HYDRA agent and before Steve can ask anymore questions the Police are called and knock on the door. Steve makes his escape from a fire escape and goes back to his base to sleep. The next day Him and Sam Wilson go to New Orleans to recover Pierce's file. Steve is disguised as a SHIELD agent and breaches the facility until he's caught by Bloodshed. Sam was watching Steve's 6 so as soon as he was attacked Sam flew in and started fighting bloodshed. Steve got up and joined the fight. They fought for about 5 minutes and Steve interrogated him on where Pierce's file is. Steve goes to retrieve the file with Sam and once he finds it he notices something that catches his eye. There were barrels of the serum all over the place. Steve and Sam question what they could they be used for but Steve takes a closer look on the barrel and finds something on the sticker. "FILE (Tag Number)" Cap looks for the file and then finds it skimming over it to make sure it's what he thinks it is. He's right, those barrels are full of The Super Soldier Serum. Steve takes Pierce's and The Serum File back to New York where he would study them. The focus then pans over to John Walker. He's back at his base and Alexander Pierce gets off the phone with Bloodshed. He's aware Steve has stolen the file. He walks up to John and tells him to gather him team because his next target is Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Captain America stories Category:Falcon stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:Nick Fury Jr. Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:U.S Agent Stories Category:Alexander Pierce Stories Category:Bloodshed stories Category:Stefan Zola Jr. Stories Category:All Hail Hydra